


Mr. & Mrs. Monroe

by ohhitherekate



Series: Erin Lindsay/Avengers one-shots [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin Lindsays first mission with Clint Barton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Monroe

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very pre-avengers. Before Steve was found while Erin was just a rookie SHIELD agent going undercover with Clint for the first time.

“Two by the entrance,” her voice shook a little. But the hand on her back caused her to relax slightly, remembering that she wasn’t alone in this. She had back up.  “Four by the exit.” She looked around, seeing the men in suits, the non-trained eye would think nothing of the four men gathered by the door. But Erin could see that they were part of the security, hell she was taught by the best. A part of Erin wished that Natasha was with her right now. She had never worked a mission without her.

“ _Relax,_ ” A calming voice said in her ear, body pressing against hers as he pulled her closer to him, his hand rubbed circles on her back, his other hand laced with hers as they danced. “You’re doing great, little bird.”

Erin took in a breath.

This was her first mission with Clint Barton.

And she did not want to screw it up.

“You see the couple by the bar?” Clint asked her quietly. She nodded. “Look familiar?”

She recognized them. They were the owners of the establishment, they also helped smuggle in some weapons used back in the 1940’s by HYDRA before Captain America ended HYDRAs reign.

Harold and Sandra Buckley.

They were notorious for smuggling artifacts to England and had been on SHIELDS radar for quite some time. It wasn’t until Fury got word that they had smuggled in weapons used by HYDRA that he thought it was time to send in some agents.

Why he chose her?

She’d never know.

“I think it’s about time we introduced ourselves.” Clint said, pulling away from Erin, though he kept a hold of her hand. His fingers laced with hers, giving them a squeeze.

Erin played her part. Smiling lovingly at Clint.

They were not Erin Lindsay or Clint Barton here.

They were James and Allison Monroe, identities Fury had given them. They were newlyweds from America, eager to catch a glimpse at Harold and Sandra’s art collection. They both came from money, the diamonds around Erin’s neck proof of that her husband doted on her.

They stood next to Harold and Sandra at the bar, Clint’s hand on Erin’s back. “Allie, sweetheart, what would you like to drink?” He asked her with a southern drawl.

Erin beamed at him.  “Champagne?”

“Excellent, I’ll have a glass as well.” He spoke loud enough to gain Harold and Sandra’s attention. Clint looked to his side, catching Sandra watching him. He then saw Sandra looking in Erin’s direction, eyeing the diamonds around her neck.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Clint smiled at the woman.

She looked to Erin. “Your necklace is _breathtaking_.” Sandra spoke up.

 “Well aren’t you a peach!” Erin blushed as she looked to Sandra, her fingers brushing against the diamonds. “It’s my husband who gets the credit though,” Erin looped her arm with Clint’s. “He picked it out for me as a wedding gift, bless his heart.”

“Only the best for my sweetheart.” Clint looked down at Erin, pressing his lips to her temple.

Sandra smiled softly at the couple, fooled by their act.

“Forgive me,” Erin said suddenly. “How very rude of me! My name is Allison Monroe, and this handsome fella’ is my husband; James.”

“Where are our manners?” Clint exclaimed, reaching out and taking Mrs. Buckley’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

Sandra smiled. “Sandra Buckley.” She then turned to her husband who was busy eyeing Erin. “And this is my husband Harold.”

Erin smiled at Harold, her eyes shining in the light of the room, giving them an almost golden feel. He reached out and took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. “It is lovely to meet you.” He said after his lips lingered on her skin for a long moment. “And may I say that the diamonds around your neck are nothing compared to your genuine beauty.”

Erin’s eyes moved from Harold to Clint. “Quite the charmer.” She commented while smiling. She then looked back to Harold. “You are very kind.”

“Truly, I am only speaking the truth.” Harold smirked.

“Well since we are complimenting wives, I do have to remark on how absolutely beautiful your wife is, Mr. Buckley. A true gem.”

Sandra blushed and Harold chuckled. “Call me Harold.” He said, looking to Clint. “I do believe we will become good friends.” He said with a look of lust as he stared at both Erin and Clint. “Very close.”

Clint grabbed Erin’s hand, squeezing it tight. “We do love making new friends.” He smirked.

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

“A sex club?” Erin said as she undressed in the hotel room she was sharing with Clint. He kept his back to her, not looking as she got changed.

“Yes.” He replied, undoing his tie.

“Did you know they were swingers?” Erin asked.

“Fury didn’t give me too many details about them other than they were collectors. I figured out they were swingers when they both saw you. They pretty much undressed you with their eyes.” He replied, finally getting the tie off.  “This is good. I figured we’d have to work harder to get them alone.”

Erin let out a snort. “We won’t exactly be _alone._ It’s a sex club. People stand around and watch.” She said as she got in to one of the hotels robes. “You can turn around now.” She told Clint.

He turned to face her, his lips formed in to a smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt. “How do you know so much about sex clubs?” He asks.

Erin gave him a playful grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Clint laughed. “Well just to clarify – we will not being having sex in front of a group of people.”

“Or at all.”

Clint raised his brow. “You don’t want to have sex with me?”

Erin shook her head. “No.”

“I’m hurt.” He put his hand over his heart, clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Erin chuckled. “Am I at least allowed to kiss you? For undercover purposes.”

Erin knew it was all part of the job. That it wouldn’t mean anything. But a part of her wondered why Fury wouldn’t send Natasha with Barton. Surely they would pull off the couple act better than Erin could. “While we are undercover you are allowed to kiss me.” She told Clint. “That’s a given. “

“Just trying to get a feel of what you’re comfortable with. Kissing is okay, but sex is off the table.”

“Sex is most definitely off the table.” She sat down on the bed as Clint pulled his shirt off. She looked down at her hands, giving him privacy. “Besides – they’re swingers. I’ll be with Harold, you’ll be with Sandra.”

“Wait – hold on a second! You’re okay with having sex with Harold but sex with me is off the table? We’re supposed to be happily married. We’re supposed to be convincing.”

Erin looked up, eyeing Clint. “Convincing?” She raises a brow. “Oh, I can be convincing.” She declared. “So convincing that you’ll be thinking about having sex with me for the rest of your damn life.”

“That’s a little cocky.” Clint challenged her.

Erin smirked, sitting up from the edge of the bed. She walked over to Clint, her head tilting as she took in his body. Her hand went to his chest, resting her fingers against his pecks. She leaned in close, trailing slow kisses across his chest as her hands moved down to the belt holding his pants up. She began to undo the belt, her tongue flicked at Clint’s nipple causing him to groan. Once the belt was off, Erin moved closer to Clint, her lips hovering over his own, he looked at her with wide eyes as she licked at his lower lip. He tried to move forward but Erin pulled away before he could kiss her, teasing him. She moved to his ear, nibbling on the lobe before whispering. “-Convincing enough for you?”

“Yeah, uh-hu.” Clint cleared his throat as Erin pulled away from him with a grin on her face. “Yeah. That was- good, that was good at convincing.” He could barely get his words out. Erin chuckled quietly as she turned, walking away from Clint, climbing in to the giant bed.

“Turn off the lights before you go to sleep. We got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” Erin said, acting as though nothing had just happened, covering herself with the sheets, the robe still wrapped around her body. She was putting as much fabric between her and Clint as possible tonight. Because she knew tomorrow she’d be completely exposed.  

“Yeah, just give me a sex – sec! Give me a second.”

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

They were at the club; Harold and Sandra were waiting for them at the door with two large body guards. Erin wore a red dress, so skin tight she didn’t think she would be able to fit in to it when it arrived at the hotel room she and Clint were checked in to. Sandra and Howard had sent it to her, along with a black blazer for Clint that he wore with a black v-neck shirt, showing off the hair on his chest. As well as some of the fake tattoo across his heart; _Forever Allison_ it read.

Apparently Sandra and Harold liked to dress their toys before playing with them.

_“You remember the plan, right?” Clint had asked Erin as they walked in the cold England weather, hand in hand._

_“I play the shy bambi so we can get them alone in a room.”_

_“And if the bodyguards come in to the room with us?”_

_“You take them out while I deal with Mr. and Mrs. Buckley.”_

_“And at any point that you start to feel uncomfortable-” He stopped walking, pulling Erin back so she was facing him. “Just say the word. We can get them alone another way.”_

_Erin squeezed Clint’s hand, giving him assurance that she could handle herself. “I’ve been in these kinds of situations, Clint. Whoring myself out. I’m not exactly proud of it but it’s all part of undercover.”_

_Clint looked at her for a long moment before nodding his head. He had faith that Erin could handle herself in there._

“You look absolutely beautiful!” Mrs. Buckley told Erin as they walked up. She gave her a chaste kiss on either cheek. Harold leaned forward and kissed Erin on her cheeks as well while Clint kissed Sandra on her cheeks.

“You have great taste.” Erin smiled.

“The dress was beautiful on its own. Breathtaking with you in it.” Harold commented, looking Erin up and down. “Though I would like to see what’s under the dress to experience true beauty.” Erin forced her cheeks to blush, though she was disgusted by the man. She looked down at the ground which caused Harold to move forward, putting his finger under her chin, forcing her to look up. “Don’t hide your beautiful eyes, Allison.”

Erin gave him a kind smile. “Perhaps we can go inside?” She asks, feeling the chill on her skin. “It’s sure is cold out here.” She said, looking over to Clint who was whispering in Sandra’s ear. She hadn’t even noticed that his hand was no longer holding on to hers, instead, Harold was holding on to her hand.

“Eager are we?” Harold chuckled.

Erin wanted to puke.

“That’s my wife!” Clint said suddenly, putting his hand on her rear and squeezing. She let out a little yip, surprised by the action. “An eager little thing!” 

“James!” She blushed.

“Shy, are we?” Harold asked Erin. “Don’t worry darling, we’ll get a room in the back of the club so there are no wandering eyes. Besides, I want you for myself.”

“I don’t mind sharing my wife if you don’t mind sharing yours.” Clint spoke up.

“A splendid trade.” Harold agreed.

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

The bodyguards joined them in the room – as Clint had figured they would. It was annoying, but Clint knew he could take them both without help from Erin while she worked Mr. and Mrs. Buckley. He had faith in her. He watched as Erin, eyes closed, allowed Howard Buckley to kiss her as Sandra Buckley fiddled with his belt. It wasn’t even close to being half as sexy as when Erin had done it. She was grabby, desperate.

Erin’s fingers ran through Harold’s hair and suddenly Clint wished it wasn’t Erin who was with him on the mission. He didn’t like seeing her with a man like this. Erin deserved better than this creep who kept his hand on Erin’s thigh, moving further up with each second that ticked by.

“Stop!” Clint said suddenly, surprising not only Harold and Sandra, but Erin as well. She gave him a confused look and he eyed her, hoping she would simply go with what he was about to do. “I need a minute to breathe,” he walked towards the door where the bodyguards stood. He ran his fingers through his hair, acting flustered. Erin moved back, behind Harold and Sandra. He paced back and forth next to the body guard.

Erin didn’t understand what was happening, but she had enough trust in Clint to know he had some sort of backup plan.  

Clint now in front of the two bodyguards, his back facing them. “I’m sorry, Allie. I know you were looking forward to this,” he sighed. “But I just can’t stand to watch anyone touch you-”

“James, we’re all adults here,” Harold spoke up, moving forward. Clint watched as Erin positioned herself behind Sandra, ready to strike. He could take care of the bodyguards and Harold no problem, no doubt about it.

Erin kicked the back of Sandra’s legs sending her falling to the ground. Clint brought out two guns he had hidden in his jacket when the bodyguards stepped forward to go after Erin for kicking Mrs. Buckley, shooting them both in the head. Harold looked around, confused until he saw his wife on the ground, the heel of Erin’s stiletto at her neck.

Harold then felt the tip of a gun pushed against the back of his head. He groaned. “What do you want?” He asked.

“You and your wife smuggled a few things in to England that you shouldn’t have.” Erin answered calmly.

“Harold!” Sandra cried as Erin’s heel dug in to her neck.

“Stop, please! Allison, you don’t want to hurt her.”

Erin smirked. “My names not Allison. And I won’t hurt her unless you tell us where the weapons you smuggled in are being kept.”

Sandra began to cry. “Harold, do something!”

“I’m about two seconds away from digging my heel so deep in to your wife’s neck that no matter how hard you try to stop the bleeding it will be impossible.” Erin told Harold.

He nodded his head, telling Clint and Erin that he’d take them to the vault that held the artifacts. “Call off your guards.” Clint told Harold.

“-I can’t just call them off without rising suspicion.” Harold tried to argue.

“You really want to test me, Harold?” Erin asked him.

She felt less like a SHIELD agent and more of an assassin. The way Natasha taught her to be if she ever found herself in a difficult situation. She pressed her heal down harder in to Sandra’s neck and Harold screamed for her to stop. “-I’ll call them off!” He promised.                                         

They got out of the club easily, going through the exit and walking down the back way of the busy street, no one paying attention to the gun pointed at Harold’s back as Clint walked behind him and a sobbing Sandra.

When they got to Sandra and Harold home, Erin had wiped away the running mascara from Sandra’s eyes. The mission was simple. Get the weapons, don’t make arrests, don’t turn anybody in -  the truth was that Fury wanted Sandra and Harold to smuggle in more stuff and he’d simply send Erin and Clint after them again if they could pull this off.

They stood at the gate and Harold entered a code, letting them inside. Erin moved forward and grabbed a hold of Harold’s hand, “put your arm around me.” She whispered to him. He didn’t understand. “Put your arm around my waist before I break your hand.”

Harold did as he was told, putting his arm around Erin’s waist, waving to the guards as they walked by them. There were two on the first floor, four more on the second. Erin knew there had to be more on the third floor.

“Now where’s that art you promised to show me?” Erin asked, giggling, pretending to tipsy. “You said I was more beautiful than _The Girl with a Pearl Earring._ ” Erin went on to say. “Laugh,” Erin whispered in Harold’s ear. “And tell me I’m beautiful.”

“Of course you’re more beautiful, Allison.” Harold said in a strong voice. “I’ll take you and your husband to the vault right away, Miss Monroe.”  He said once they were near another set of bodyguards.

Erin instantly knew what he was doing; he was making sure his people knew her name. Too bad it wasn’t her real name. She looked back at Clint who simply nodded his head. Erin pushed Harold forward and pulled out the gun she was hiding, aiming it at the bodyguards who didn’t take out their guns in time before Erin shot them.

Clint spun around, hearing more of the bodyguards coming. He fired at them, though he was best with a bow and arrow – he was a very talented shooter as well, hitting them all in fatal spots. Erin kicked off her heels and ran forward to where she knew the guards were coming from up the stairs.

Clint took out more bodyguards coming from their behind, yelling at Erin to get to the vault. But she was already jumping up on one of the bodyguards who came running down the stairs; it was as if she had simply climbed up him like he was stairs, knocking him to the ground with a kick to the head. She moved past him, shooting at the bodyguards who fired at her.

They missed, and Erin hid behind the wall and fired at them. She could hear them reloading and quickly got out a weapon Fury had given her, it was strong enough to take at least five men out. It looked like a grenade, but she knew it wouldn’t make an explosion, just a sonic blast.

Erin tossed it up the stairs and waited until she heard the blast. Clint was next to her now, with Sandra and Harold in front of them. Erin looked to Clint. “-Wasn’t it supposed to go off-”

BIG BLAST.

Clint had knocked Sandra and Harold to the ground and used his body to shield Erin from an explosion. He hadn’t known about the weapon Fury had given Erin, he simply thought it was a grenade that would probably tear right through her with how close she was standing to the bottom of the stairs.

He had her pinned to the wall and he hadn’t even realized it until Erin cleared her throat. Clint, seeing how close they were, almost lost himself in a moment of weakness, wanting to feel Erin’s lips on his. His eyes focused on her lips for a long moment before Erin cleared her throat again. “The mission.” She managed to get out.

Clint nodded, stepping away from her. “Right,” he said before grabbing Sandra and Harold up from the ground, telling them to take him to the vault. “-Call it in,” Clint told Erin. “We need a jet on the roof as soon as possible.”

Erin nodded and radioed in for Fury to send a jet, telling him the mission was successful. _“Leave them alive,_ ” Fury had specified. _“We’ll see who is helping them smuggle in the weapons.”_

A jet arrived and they were in and out of the house within seven minutes, gathering all the weapons. Erin and Clint hopped on the jet as well, leaving Harold and Sandra tied up in the vault for their bodyguards to find.

When they got back to the hotel Clint had grabbed Erin and took her in his room, planting his lips on her the moment the door shut, not even bothering to lock it. Erin kissed him back, her fingernails running through his hair.

That night he went down on her to the point where Erin thought she might explode then fucked her until she was in spasms. They lay there afterwards with Erin in Clint’s arms until they fell asleep. When Clint woke up Erin was getting dressed and heading for the door.

“Hey,” he said, rubbing his eyes.

Erin looked back and gave him a soft smile. “Hey.”

Clint sat up, “So last night,” he went to say only to be cut off by Erin.

“-Was a mistake.”

That wasn’t exactly what he was going to say. The words that came to his mind instead of ‘a mistake’ were phenomenal – amazing – damn well the best night Clint ever had.

He nodded his head though; if Erin was uncomfortable he would not be the one to put her in that position. She frowned, seeing his expression. “It’s just…you and Natasha are basically my only friends here and,”

“-You don’t want to screw that up.” He understood her completely. It didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy their night together.

“Last night shouldn’t have happened.”

“But it did.”

Erin sighed. “I know. But it’s not going to happen again.”

Clint nodded his head. “You deserve better than me anyway.” He said out loud causing Erin to quirk her brow.

“Is that so?” She smiled.

Clint chuckled. “Yeah,” he told her.

“How will I know when I find him?” She asks.

Clint grins at her. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you know.”


End file.
